


无人之境

by Locen



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: No Man's Land“鸡尾酒柜下的鼹鼠。”





	无人之境

穿过山谷与森林，我抵达了目的地。被花木拥簇的小径通向一座双层建筑，我叩响了门，没有人应答。

我等待了一小会儿，又叩了一次。屋里响起一个男子的声音。

“玛丽？”他唤道，“玛丽！”

女子的脚步声随之而来。门打开了，一个年轻的女人站在我眼前。按照我的判断，她最后的年纪至多是十八岁。她有一头很好的长发，但看上去有些时日没有精心打理，很随意地直垂下来。

“你好。”我说，“我是阿尔弗雷德·布雷姆。我来拜访鲁道夫皇太子。”

“您是什么人？”

“一位朋友。”

玛丽的眼神中有怀疑，更多的是漠不关心。她引我走进屋里，来到鲁道夫的身前。鲁道夫坐在一把直背椅子中，膝上盖着毯子；他抬起头来对着我的方向。

“怎么了，玛丽？”鲁道夫尝试着转动灰浑的眼珠。

“你的朋友阿尔弗雷德·布雷姆来了。”她转向我，然后继续说，“如您所见，布雷姆先生，鲁道夫的视力出了问题。您得靠近些，否则他瞧不见您。”

我脱下斗篷和帽子，挑了距离他最近的一把椅子坐下。鲁道夫将耳朵侧向我，跟随着我的举动。

“鲁道夫。”我倾身以便靠得更近，“是我。”

他一下子就露出那种了然的神情：“没错，是这样。你一说话我就认得出来。我认得你。对了，玛丽亲爱的？”

“又怎么了？”她问。

“为我们的客人准备些喝的吧——你想要伏特加还是威士忌？”他问我。

“我们没有伏特加。威士忌也没有了。”玛丽说。

鲁道夫告诉我：“我建议咱们威士忌配苏打。”

“我们什么酒都没有了。也没有苏打。”

“什么？”

“我们没有酒了。酗酒的日子早就过完了。”她不耐烦地说，“茶倒是还有。您喝什么茶？”

“不劳烦了，我不渴。”我说。

她点点头，坐进离我们较远的一把椅子，捧起她的针织。鲁道夫说：“还好你没有选择茶。茶叶对睡眠可没有什么助益。现在几点钟了，玛丽？”

“六点。”她看了看窗外，“不对，四点吧，我猜。天还没有黑。”

“你要在这里留宿吗？”他又问我。

我回答道：“那要看情况。”

“万一你要留宿。”他若有所思，“我希望我们还有打扫整洁的客房，玛丽。”

“有必要吗？”玛丽笑了一声，“你完全可以让布雷姆先生睡在你的房间。”

她注意到了我的视线，于是放下针织，向我解释：“我没有别的意思，先生，只是我和鲁道夫都不需要睡觉。没错，我们睡不着。我有上千个小时没有睡过觉了，我说至少。至少上千个小时。”

“是恐怖症吗？”我问他，“还在发作？”

“我不这么认为。”鲁道夫说，“毕竟我已经看不见了。”

“噢。”玛丽头也不抬，“这会儿突然决定承认自己瞎了。”

“在一位真正的朋友面前，我没必要隐瞒。”他垂着视线，用头颅的摆动来选择谈话对象，“我还没向你介绍呢，玛丽。这位是阿尔弗雷德·布雷姆先生，我的恩师与益友，我最尊敬的人之一。”

“对，对。你们曾一起乘船去做考察旅行。你们共同编写了《动物生活》。”她诵读般地咬着词。

“我明白了。”鲁道夫面向我，“是这样的：我有一本相册。在我的视力还不太糟的时候，我曾指着相册把你介绍给她。”

“你介绍过所有人。”玛丽收了针脚，“你所有的好先生们。”

鲁道夫说：“我经常想念你们。”

“你可以写信。”我提议。

“信寄不出去。”

“是吗？”

“当然寄不出去了。”玛丽说，“信件没法离开这里，这儿没有邮差。没有人愿意来梅耶林，这里一个人也没有。”

“现在几点钟了，玛丽？”鲁道夫问。

“四点。”她大声回答。

“你饿了吗？想吃点什么？”他又转向我。

“不饿。”我说，“事实上，刚刚我抵达的时候是晚上十一点钟。”

“您在说些什么？”她问，“外面可亮堂得很。”

“一点儿不错。”

“请相信这位朋友的话吧。”鲁道夫说，“一派光明，但时间已经临近午夜。这样的事情，在这世上难道十分罕有吗？”

“您就是故弄玄虚。”她抛下了针织。

我看着她：“我吗？”

“不然呢？”她笑了，“鲁道夫兴许疯了，我可没有。”

“你真的这么认为？”我反问，“上千个小时不眠不休，还不是一句疯话？”

“您想知道为什么吗？我来告诉您。”她撩起自己的长发，露出太阳穴上的弹孔，“明白了吗？这好东西鲁道夫也有一个。”

“你怎么不等我来了再动手？”我也找到了鲁道夫碎发下的弹孔，“你很轻率。”

“如今我因此受罚了。”鲁道夫说。

“正是。”

“其实是自罚。”

“也可以这么说。”

“玛丽，”鲁道夫将脑袋向后仰，靠在椅背上，“弄些宵夜来吧。”

“得了吧，你根本就不会饿。”她说。

“玛丽——”

“别再叫我了！”她拔高了声音，“我的头痛死了，我的腰也痛。我受够了。”

鲁道夫慢慢地说：“我很抱歉。”

“真的吗？”玛丽尖声说，“你终于发现我也是一个值得被道歉的人了？”

“我真诚地向你道歉。”

“在无数个颠倒的昼夜之后？在无数张由我替你誊写的布满空想主义的废纸之后？”

“唉，玛丽。”他说，“你过来，让我抱抱你，好吗？”

“不行。没用的。”

“我很诧异的是，”我插话道，“你依旧笔耕不辍。”

“是脑中的盲写，玛丽为我记录下来。她也有许多功劳。”鲁道夫说，“最近的内容是游记。”

“我不会再这样做了。”她强调。

“我们确实可以休息一阵子再继续。”

“不，我不是说这个。”她坐直了，“我要离开这里。”

“我们试过了。”

“你，鲁道夫。还有您，布雷姆先生。别再打哑谜了。你们以为我不懂吗？”

我被引起了兴趣：“你说。”

“您可不是什么布雷姆先生。”

“证据呢？”

“鲁道夫的相册。在睡不着的日子里，我读过这栋房子里有字有画的每一页纸，那本相册我少说看过二十五遍。我认识鲁道夫的朋友们。我认识布雷姆先生、斯切普斯先生、安德拉西先生以及很多人。我随时可以写出有关他们生平事迹的短稿。您不是阿尔弗雷德·布雷姆，您有一双没有年龄的眼睛。”

我觉得有点新鲜：“这个说法我倒是第一次听。”

“我基本可以确认了；我完全知道您是谁。没有人会来这儿，只有您会来这儿。”她站了起来，“请您带我走吧。我一刻也不想等了。”

“亲爱的女士，”我说，“人们说死亡的国度并不可亲。”

“我不介意。”

“许多人认为，那里用饥饿作餐桌，用欲想作床铺，屋内的帐幔都是灼烧般的痛苦。”

“死灵也许比活尸更自由。”她走向我，在我所坐的椅子前蹲下，将脑袋依偎在我的膝上，“求求您。我恳求您。”

“玛丽。”我唤她的名字。

她急切地仰起头，抓攀我的手臂，用全部的力气紧攥着我。她抓着我的肩膀，紧接着又捧起我的脸。她哭了起来，然后吻了我。

鲁道夫专注地听着。他喊：“玛丽？”

没有人应声。

“她吻你了？”鲁道夫问。

“是的。”

“你允许了？”

“我允许了。”

鲁道夫停顿了一会儿：“我亏欠她太多了。”

“你没有。其实，假若你愿意相信的话，她已经离开这里很久了。”

“无论如何，她说过她想要葬在海利根克罗伊茨的墓地。”

“会有人去办的。”

他思索，然后开口：“现在只剩我们两个了。”

“没错。”

“谢谢你作为朋友来看望我。”

“有不少人会希望我作为父母或恋人赶来。”

“没有什么区别。”他笑了笑，“毕竟我很早就获知了真相。没有人会来，只有你。”

“你愿意这样想也很不错。”

“从今天早上开始，我彻底看不见了。于是我知道，就是今天。”

“这一定是漫长的一天。”

“相当漫长。”他承认道，“你会陪我在这里待多久？”

“随你的意。”

“没有其他人在等你吗？”

“我此刻在这儿，也在所有地方。”

“那就好。”

我斟酌了一下，决定告诉他：“但是你，鲁道夫，你令我注目。”

“怎么讲？”

“很少有人能在无眠中枯守这么久。”

“很久吗？”他想了想，“我觉得不算什么。”

“令人赞赏。”

“我的荣幸。”他说，“不过我仍然记得上一次做梦的时候，我梦见了我的死。”

“是吗？在上千个小时之前？”

“我一直想看看，在我真正与你会面的时刻，你是什么样子。”他眨了眨无光的眼睛，“可惜。”

“还是那句话。'没有什么区别。'”

“也对。”他赞同。

我们沉默了一会儿。我和他都不说话的时候，四下无声。

我提议道：“想出去走走吗？”

鲁道夫的手摸索着，来寻找我的手。他成功了，于是抓住我的手掌，掌心贴着掌心。他烫得像发热病人；手指僵硬，不太灵便。肌肤相贴像是一种全新的体验，令他着迷不已。他摩挲了一阵我的手背，然后松开力道，缓慢地打开我的五指，将他自己的手指扣进来。

“再好不过了。”他说。

Fin.


End file.
